Tough Measures
by Trowakun
Summary: Misty has woken up from her coma, and is dragging Adrianna all over Tokyo. (Based on the RPG Uncontrol, based on Weiss Kreuz)
1. Tough Measures: Part 1

**Uncontrol: Tough Measures, Part 1**

Trowa-kun

* * *

Adriana scowled at the blonde sleeping in the hospital bed. 'Why here? Why now?' 

She turned and looked at Andrew who was standing in the doorway to the hospital room. "I'll go get us some coffee and breakfast, ok?" She just nodded as he turned and walked away.

The red head turned back to face the sleeping blonde. She took one step closer to the bed, "Why Mitsy? Why didn't you see her coming?" She look another step forward, "Have your skills degraded so much, Mitsy? That you couldn't move out of the way?" She looked at the blonde's face, "Or did you move into the way on purpose?" She was now standing right next to the bed, her body bent at the waste so she could look at Mitsy's face.

"Damn it! You **_did_** do this on purpose! Didn't you?!" She growled and pushed away from the bed, storming around to the window and looking out across the skyline of Tokyo.

Countless minutes had passed while Adriana just stood there, staring out the window, when a rough voice broke the silence. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't...none the less, it stands that we are where we are now, no going back, we must press forward now."

Adriana turned around slowly as the voice spoke, her jaw dropped in awe. "Mm....Mm....Mitsy?" The blonde was sitting up now in the bed. Her body looked pale and weak, but her eyes betrayed a sharp, active mind.

"Last time I checked, that was my name." her voice was gruff, probably quiet dry from being fed through IV only, but something in the tone, made the sarcastic remark even drier than usual. She pushed her legs to hang off the bed.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Get back in bed!" Adriana rushed over to the bedside to help Mitsy do just that.

"No!" the voice turned sharp and stern. Adriana paused, warily. "Go find a wheel chair. We are leaving."

"But...Andrew will be back soon..."

"All the more reason for you to hurry!" Mitsy interrupted. Her eyes glared icily at Adriana.

The red head cringed slightly and hurried out of the room, finding a wheelchair and bringing it back. By the time she had gotten back, Mitsy was standing beside the bed and already had removed all of the IV's from her arm. She had a pad of paper laying on the bed and was writing something down on it. Adriana peeked over to see it was a note for Andrew, telling them they were gone, and not to turn off his cell phone, because they would call him later. "Mitsy..."

The look Mitsy gave Adriana was more than enough to silence her. Mitsy silently slid into the wheelchair, "Lets go to the car, I want you to take me by the school. There are some things I need to pick up."

Adriana nodded and was silently very glad that Mitsy hadn't insisted on walking to the car. However, Mitsy did refuse for Adriana to bring the wheelchair with them, which meant Mitsy was planning on walking from now on. They drove the distance to Mitsy's fencing school in silence. Adriana parked and went around to help Mitsy out, but by the time she got half way around the car, Mitsy was already at the door of the school. "Mitsy...please!" Adriana began to plead.

Mitsy turned her head sharply to glare at Adriana, "Enough!" Adriana froze in her tracks at that look. Mitsy's eyes narrowed at Adriana, she then turned and unlocked the door and walked into the building. Adriana finally regained her composure and followed Mitsy in. She leaned against the wall and watched the blonde do what she needed to do. Mitsy went into her office and pulled her laptop from where it sat, stuffing it and its cords into the carrying case. She walked out and handed the case silently to Adriana, then turned and walked upstairs. When she came down she had changed clothes and was carrying a duffle bag and an over stuffed briefcase.

"I should call Ken. He wanted to know when you woke up..." Adriana was once again quickly silenced by the glare Mitsy shot her.

"Now is not the time for such frivolous things, Adriana. We have work to do. You know that as well as I do." She brushed roughly past Adriana and out the door. Adriana followed quietly and got out of Mitsy's way so that Mitsy could lock the door.

Adriana walked to the car, "Where are we going?"

Mitsy tossed the items she was carrying into the back seat. "I'll tell you as we go, get in."

* * *

(03/25/02)

*grunts* Now, you must ask, what does Ken **SEE** in her???

Go to Part 2


	2. Tough Measures: Part 2

**Uncontrol: Tough Measures, Part 2**

Trowa-kun

* * *

Adriana looked over worriedly at Mitsy. The woman hadn't even been out of the coma for three hours. Surely she wasn't feeling well. Mitsy was just staring straight ahead at the road. Her eyes focused coldly. 

"ADRIANA! Pay attention to the road!" Mitsy yelled.

Adriana looked back at the road and suddenly jerked the wheel to the right to avoid hitting another vehicle. She then had to swerve to miss another, finally getting the car back on the road. "I...I'm...sorry..." Adriana felt a knot developing in her stomach.

"Stop feeling sorry, stop worrying about me, and start paying attention to the road! If we are dead we can't be of much use!" She turned and glared at Adriana with her icy cold blue eyes. Adriana nodded slightly and looked back at the road. "Take the next right and pull into the first parking lot on the left." Mitsy ordered.

Adriana did as she was told. When she parked, she looked up and saw a giant, Old England style house. Her jaw dropped in awe. "Mitsy...what are we doing here?"

"Its a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know. Stay here and watch the car. I'll be right back." Mitsy jumped out of the car, amazingly quick and limber for someone who had been in a coma the past few days. 

Adriana watched from the car as Mitsy ran up the steps of the house and knocked at the door. She watched the blonde wait, slightly impatiently for a woman with dark red hair to come to the door and let her in. The knot in Adriana's stomach grew as Mitsy walked in and the door shut. Twenty minutes later, Adriana was sure she was going to throw up.

Finally Mitsy walked out of the house, a minor scowl on her face upon seeing Adriana out of the car and pacing. "What are you doing?"

Adriana turned to look at her and snapped, "I needed some fresh air, OK?" 

Mitsy shrugged, "That's fine." She walked down the stairs, carrying another bag with her.

Adriana was about to ask when it was, instead she pointed to it, "Let me guess...need-to-know, and I don't need to know, right?"

"Right." Mitsy tossed the bag into the back of the car. It hit with a rather loud *thunk* and metal clanging sound. She ignored Adriana's questioning look. "Get in, its time for us to meet up with the others. Licht has been officially recalled to duty. We'll be working with the local groups here."

Adriana scowled, it had been rather obvious that Licht was going to be called back to duty, and they had already been working with Weiss, Schwartz and Rot. "Hmmm? Back at the hotel?" Adriana asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"For now." Mitsy buckled her seat belt. 

"For now? I don't get it..." Adriana turned on the engine.

"Apparently that location has been compromised. Its uncertain if that will be the place to remain." Mitsy spoke coldly, it made Adriana nervous.

"Let me guess, Boulonnais?" Adriana pulled out of the parking lot, but made a gesture back towards the house.

"No...Boulonnais is in Japan, though. He may contact us later. We'll have to see." Mitsy leaned back in her seat and sighed heavily, closing her eyes and drifting into a fitful sleep. It was the first sign Adriana had seen from Mitsy of possibly how draining the past hour had been. It made her wonder how long Mitsy could keep up her former image as leader of Licht.

* * *

(03/26/02)

Now...lets see if I can get on tonight to visit. ☺


End file.
